gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenge! The Red Rose Knight
|english=Challenge! The Red Rose Knight! |kanji=いざ勝負! 真紅のバラの貴公子 |romaji=Iza shobu! Shinku no bara no kikōshi |episode=4 |series=Mobile Fighter G Gundam |japanese airdate=May 13, 1994 |english airdate=August 8, 2002 }} Challenge! The Red Rose Knight! is the fourth episode of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Plot In Paris, Neo France, Gundam Fighter George de Sand and his Rose Gundam prepare to fight Neo Cuban Gundam Fighter Frank Gastro and his Arachno Gundam. Gastro believes that by defeating George he will become very famous. Overhead, a blimp flies by carrying young Princess Maria Louise, who is in love with George. As the fight is about to begin, Domon and the Shining Gundam leap out of a river and knock down Gastro. Domon challenges George to a fight, but George refuses because the rules state matches must be one-on-one. Gastro attacks Domon, but Domon destroys his head and disqualifies him. George says he doesn't want to fight a barbarian like Domon and takes off. Domon tries to attack him, but George flies around him and throws an exploding rose at the Shining Gundam. Inside the Arch of Triumph, Rain finishes up repairs on the Shining Gundam's arm. Domon receives a call from Senator Karato in space about the complaint the French have filed. Domon says he will win the fight no matter what. Rain asks him if he is thinking about his father, and he tells her to mind her own business. At a party, Maria tries to talk to George, but all he cares about is Neo France's honor. Maria decides to get George's attention by writing a fake kidnapping note and saying that Domon kidnapped her. She leaves the palace and goes to a cafe. At the cafe, Gastro and his thugs try to grab her as revenge for the lost battle, but Domon appears and beats them up. As he leaves, Maria tells him that she knows how he can fight with George. Domon takes Maria back to his base, and she tells him about the fake kidnapping. Rain tells Domon about orders from Major Ulube Ishikawa to head to Neo Russia and fight the Bolt Gundam. Domon decides to disobey orders and fight George. Rain protests and says if he messes things up he'll be taken off the mission. He locks Rain in the bathroom and takes Maria with him to the Seine River. He ties her to a tree just as George arrives. Rain frees herself from the bathroom and heads to the battle. Domon and George begin to fight in the ruined streets of Paris. Maria is happy that George is fighting for her, but Rain says men only think of fighting. George calls out to Maria and tells her that at the moment he is thinking only of fighting Domon. Domon seems to be doing well, but George unleashes his secret weapon: rose bits. He uses the Roses Screamer attack, and the bits corner Domon and surround him. They form an energy field around him, and George tells him to submit. Domon uses the Shining Finger to escape from the field, and the resulting explosion destroys the Eiffel Tower. As the Tower falls, George grabs hold of it to save Maria and Rain. Domon stops short of using the Shining Finger. Afterwards, George pledges to fight for Maria. Domon asks how he knew about the fake kidnapping, and George tells him that a Japanese guy could never write in proper French. Domon and Rain leave and head for Neo Russia. Important Events * Characters Introduced: George de Sand, Maria Louise, Raymond Bishop, Frank Gastro, Karato (mentioned), Raizo Kasshu (mentioned), Ulube Ishikawa (mentioned) * Mecha Introduced: Gundam Rose, Arachno Gundam, Bolt Gundam (mentioned) * Locations Introduced: Neo France, Neo Russia (mentioned) * Recurring Characters: Domon Kasshu, Rain Mikamura * Recurring Characters: Shining Gundam Featured Gundam Fights Shining Gundam and Gundam Rose vs. Arachno Gundam * Winner: Shining Gundam Shining Gundam vs. Gundam Rose * Winner: Shining Gundam